A Patent Document 1 shows a prior art of an attaching structure for attaching an electronic device such as a transponder on an inner liner of a pneumatic tire. A specific structure according to this prior art of an attaching structure will be explained hereinbelow.
Specifically, a bonded patch is bonded onto a surface of an inner liner. The bonded patch is made of rubber. In addition, a patch strap is integrally formed with the bonded patch. The patch strap is made of rubber. Further, the patch strap can be inserted into a through hole formed in an electronic device main body. An engaged hole is formed on an end of the patch strap, which can be engaged with an engaging pin provided on the electronic device main body.
Therefore, the patch strap is inserted into the through hole of the electronic device main body. Then, the engaged hole of the patch strap is engaged with the engaging pin. According to this configuration, the electronic device can be attached on the inner liner with being dangled on the patch strap.
Patent Document 1: PCT International Application Laid-Open No. WO2004/108439